


Choices and Consequences

by Squarepeg72



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Love Triangles, Multi, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9413636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: What happens when a triad loses a one piece but leaves another behind?How do three tied so close live without one? What happens to the ones left behind?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Starrnobella Prompt: Broken, Laundry, Cigarette, "It's okay, I don't have feelings" 
> 
> Music: Blood, Tears and Gold by the Hurts, All I Could Do Was Cry by Etta James, Hallelujah by Leonard Cohn (Pentatonix version)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/33325700730/in/album-72157681856640296/)

Choices have consequences  
The thought pounding through her head  
Life has choices  
Why did she make this one

Choices have rules  
The broken record plays in his head  
Life took his  
Why did he have to leave her alone

Choices have voices  
The path before him waivers  
Life waits for decisions  
Why did they force this one

Choices have regrets  
The light within her asks questions  
Life takes root  
Why can I not look in the mirror

Choices have forces  
The burden beats at his heart  
Life is not what he wants  
Why did they make her choose another

Choices have memories  
The glow of one night moves on  
Life grows within her  
Why does she not tell him

Choices have moments  
The choice to speak to Ron  
Life needs to be explained  
Why does she hesitate

Choices have futures  
The reason to exist is her  
Life needs to change  
Why does Draco get all the luck

Choices have boundaries  
The choice to love another’s child  
Life has momentum  
Why does my heart hurt

Choices have dirty laundry  
The tears fall as wind blows  
Life has beginnings  
Why can’t she breathe

Choices have shape  
The smoke of a thousand cigarettes floats through  
Life has endings  
Why can’t he breathe

Choice have rewards  
The strength she needs as they stand  
Life goes on  
Why is he breathing for everyone

Choices have terror  
The sorrow drowns her thoughts  
Life stops on a thought  
Why am I still here

Choices have deaths  
The haze of waiting for her  
Life no longer exists except in her  
Why is he still here

Choices have paths  
The pain he wishes she could take away  
Life says “It’s Okay”  
Why does he not believe it

Choices have joy  
The pain fades into the past  
Life starts again  
Why does she look like another

Choices have ghosts  
The faded presence of him in her brain  
Life moves on without him  
Why can’t he say “I don’t have feelings”

Choices have love  
The stone in the ground hold despair  
Life forces movement  
Why is she still with me

Choices have relief  
The cold of the graveside forces her tears  
Life offers support  
Why does Draco still stand beside her

Choices have stages  
The presence in the world fades  
Life provides his little one love  
Why can’t he stay in his smoky form

Choices have finality  
The choice to love a little ginger  
Life creates stories  
Why am I left to tell his daughter why we miss him

Choices have families  
The ones they make from consequences  
Life move beyond the memories  
One little ginger girl, one ginger ghost and two healing hearts beat


End file.
